


Once upon a time Dre parker had an overprotective sister..

by Nemara14



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Violence, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: I just recently watched the movie and hit with a large amount of nostalgia I decided to make a fic of an alternate universe.  Where Dre had a protective sister who is one of my Oc's .
Relationships: Original characters/ Surprise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Once upon a time Dre parker had an overprotective sister..

_Chinese or upset Dre_

**Commanding or upset Amara**

Amara POV

I must be crazy to have agreed to move with my mom and younger brother Dre to china. 

I was crazy to a degree, afterall you have to be to graduate college early and start a career being a Family,Marriage and couples counselor. 

Despite the difficulties of Alphas and Betas complicating things for me because of my standing as a Omega.

Which is why I started a herbalist hobby while learning many different types of martial arts since I was 10.

The simple truth is that I loved my family to a unhealthy degree, that probably resulted from me having no life outside of my few close friends that had lives.

So that's why I agreed to move to China, because I couldn't bear to be away from my brother who felt like my child since I helped mom raise him after dad died.

Paying some bills early while mom was out working, or getting Dre a new outfit. Despite mom protesting that I didn't need to, I always smiled and said I was happy to provide. 

Especially because my baby brother does the most hilarious things, hell on the way to China he was forced to try a greeting in Mandarin by our mother that ended horribly for him.

Hilarious for me as I teased him until he turned back to his book of China, clearly embarrassed. 

I felt bad honestly, since it was me teaching/showing off to mom how many languages I was fluent in(Russian, Mandarin, Catonese, Éspanol, French,German etc)that caused her to up her pressure on Dre learning Mandarin.

Presently I'm walking through our new apartment building behind Dre and his new friend Harry ( who pheromones reminded me of a scent from Frebeze) who just commented he should probably learn Chinese since he living in China. 

I laughed as I walked up behind Dre and took his heavy suitcase. Getting a whiff of my brothers scent of woodchips and maple. 

"You should listen to your friend little bro, he's a smart cookie. By the way harry I'm Amara Dre's older sister nice to meet ya. " I said holding out my free hand to him that he shook with a red face.

Dre groaned ," Alright I get it Amara jeez I already started on the beginner's book no let it drop." He said as we walked pass an older man tending plants(some I recognized as herbs or vegetables)Harry greeted warmly in Mandarin, myself echoing him but with more formality since I didn't know the old man that well.

When finally we came upon our apartments they were 305, I was 306 . I already had my rental agreement and needed documentation, so after saying bye to Harry and Putting Dre's suitcase in the living of their apartment I went to my own.

I paid the moving company extra to have all of my belongings moved early, and my furniture to be set up.

So the living room held my L shaped black couch that was on top of my grey rug on the hardwood floor.

[The couch](https://www.amazon.com/FlashBuy-Sectional-L-Shape-Leather-Furniture-%EF%BC%88Black%EF%BC%89/dp/B07YY27DG3)

There was also the small table in front of the long part of the couch.

[Table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/843580573922084238/)

Then the TV stand that would hold all my extra books I couldn't fit in my room, paired with TV that was stuck to the wall with a tape player and DVD player.

[TV set](https://www.delsolfurniture.com/item/tienen-tv-stand-set/943547968)

The kitchen was to the right , and I thanked the lord that I was bigger that my moms because I loved to cook. It also had an island much to my enjoyment.

I looked down the hallway to my left and looked inside the guest bedroom to see the bed set up along with the drawer and closed the door. Then my bedroom was next it held my round king sized bed without the bedsheets.

My two bookshelves and desk along with my antique full length mirror. 

The thing I loved about it was that it had Egyptian engravings that asked "Mirror mirror on the wall."

Which no one could explain rationally and that's why I loved it so.

I stared at my reflection as I laid my purse on the bed. My straight hair had fallen from its braid and started to go curly around my face due to the humidity. My shirt was tight on my chest but to my large tata's and hugged my soft, skinny stomach that showed off my curves.

My skin was a shade lighter than my families leading many to think I was of Latina decent, despite my mixed/ black heritage. And lastly my eyes that were in my opinion my favorite feature despite being brown, were so tired looking. 

I shook myself off, and went next door to let my mom know I was going to start unpacking and to let me know if she needed help with doing the same.

Except when I arrived I realized she was in the bathroom and she yelled at Dre to go find a Mr. Han so she could take a shower since the hot water wasn't working. 

"Ok mom!" Dre said. When I walked through the doorway and took a breath before yelling back to our mom who was in the bathroom. 

"Hey mom, I'm going to go with him since he doesn't speak Chinese alright? And after I'm going to come back and start unpacking so just let me know if you need help with that too." I yelled 

"Ok sweetie, thank you so much!" She said as Dre nudged me and we headed down to the lobby of the apartment. 

We walked up to the man behind the plastic dome and I asked politely in perfect Mandarin with no hint of and accent, " _Excuse me sir ,will you tell me where I can find Mr.Han the maintenance man?"_

I said with a smile as the man stared at me in surprise, probably because I was an American who he thought only spoke English. 

" _O yes Mr.Han he is just at the very end of the building in the break room."_ He said pointing vaguely down in the direction while filling the space with his scent of plums trying to impress as his eyes lingered upon me.

I smiled flatly and walked away out onto the street Dre still slightly in front of me who was crinklinghis nose.

Picking up on my irritation he asked me , " So what did the office man say ??" 

"Nothing really, just directions he just couldn't keep his eyes to himself you know what I mean. " I said snorting at Dre's reaction which was " ewww that's gross."

While unconsciously covering me with his Alpha scent of Maple protectively trying to remove the smell of plums from my person.

Soon we reached the end of the building, busy people walking to and fro.

When we walked pass the screen door I stopped, because there was a lone man in there wearing a blue uniform. 

My gut instinct that was rarely wrong said this was the man we were looking for.

So I quickly whistled to get Dre's attention and when I had it pointed my head towards the screen room while walking towards it. 

Dre reached my side just as I politely knocked on the screen door .

But before I could speak Dre beat me to it despite my evil eyes staring at him in annoyance. 

"Mr.Han ?? Mr.Han ? Me and my mom, we just moved in . 305 . The hot water isn't working. " he said wasting no time.

"Straight to the point, Dre nice." I said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at me.

The only sign the the man in question was the turn of his head when he heard his name before going back to his lunch.

Undeterred my brother pushed open the door and took a step forward. 

"Dre.." I said tone warning but ignored as he took a step forward. 

"Mr.Han?" He asked one more time , and the man turned around and his eyes met mine .

Two things stood out to me , the first was his eyes ..they were just sad and defeated before they returned to a emotionless state.

The second was his scent, and I have to ask if you have ever been to a large pond or lake that was completely still and serene just remember what it smelt like by the banks.

The sharp wind that was so much fresher than anything you have ever breathed. Sometimes carrying a bite of cold along with the smell of dew that gathers on the reeds. 

That is exactly what his scent smelled like and it was like a siren's song to me.

I unconsciously started to purr and release my own scent in response before a second later I realized what I was doing and stopped immediately a blush rising on my cheeks in embarrassment.

As his eyes seemed to bore into me as he breathed in my sent the Alphas back going ridged. 

" _Apologies Mr.Han my brother is simply a little impatient, we didn't mean to disturb you during your break we shall simply return at another time ...if you haven't already fixed the issue. "_ I said kindly as the screen door shut and my brotherand I took a step back.

After my statement, I heard a buzzing of a fly and not a second later Mr.Han killed it with a fly swatter used his chopsticks to throw it away and continue eating.

"That's nasty, I'm going to go throw up now." Dre said as I laughed.

"True it is kinda gross but it's also hard core too." I said looking at Mr.Han one more time quick enough to see a hint of a smirk on the man's face before it was gone just as quickly. 

I was snapped out of my reverie as a Beta woman with a light bulb walked past us harshly all but pushing my brother out of the way, ignoring his explanation that Mr.Han was busy in her irritation. 

"Hey let's go." Dre said as I bared my teeth at the woman in offense. 

I growled lowly at the woman and Dre pulled me along down the street.

A comfortable silence falling until we arrived at the park where I put my forehead on Dre's .

"Now remember to be careful, stay clear of strangers"-

"And be aware of my surroundings I know momma bear I know." Dre said before pulling his forehead from mine.

"Ok hot shot,if you need anything just give me a shout now have fun." I said and he took off heading straight for Harry who was holding a basketball. 

It was only after I saw Dre completely miss the hoop,that I laughed and left him to play.

Despite the feeling of dread growing in my stomach especially when I caught sight of the girl my little brother was making googly eyes at.

####

Not even 15 minutes later, I felt it - pain mainly coming through our bond.

No one knew about our bond because I knew how rare it was and I didn't want us to be study subjects for doctors and counselors. 

I always knew when Dre was in trouble, doing something or hurt. This time I knew it was the latter as I shot out of my apartment like a bat out of hell.

My scent leaving a trail of distressed Omega behind me .

My gut feeling was confirmed when I saw a ring of kids surrounding something chanting 'Get him' or 'Fight!'.

Time seemed to freeze as I saw my brother clearly in pain get a right hook to the face so hard his head whipped to the side, followed by a front kick to the my baby brothers chest that sent him flying. 

I say red, and after the event many will attest that all they saw was a dark blur as my brother wheezed in pain trying to get his breath back.

I was almost there between my brother and the one harming him .

Just when the boy In The blue striped shirt asked , "do you still wan to fight?" 

Causing my brother to backhand him before I could stop him.

The boy quickly recovered, and my suspicion of him being trained in the arts was confirmed when he saw me between them in a defensive stance.

I had everyone's attention, it was silent as I looked to the girl I had a feeling about earlier being held back to two other boys and everythingclicked into place.

My scent was so bitter and sour in my rage that the Alpha boy took a step back in surprise as I growled low and deep. Not yet baring my teeth since they were all still pups 

**_"Enough of this ..all of you are Dishonorable for encouraging this behavior instead if getting an adult. Now Leave! Everyone but you."_ **

I said addressing the boy who confidently raised his chin in obvious challenge. 

My brother's voice stopped me from raining down hell on the other pup.

"Mara! Just leave it its embarrassing enough that you have to fight my battles for me." He snapped at me from the floor that he was struggling to sit up on with Harry's help.

I sighed before addressing the boy, " _ **Boy should I ever even suspect that you have laid hands on my brother in such a way again..the retaliation will be severe. "**_

Before saying under my breath 'Only cowards pick fights with those obviously untrained. ' in English and by the expression of rage that passed the boys face I knew he understood me.

But I turned my back on him and gave all my attention to my brother, checking his ribs and the bruises on his face despite him yelling at me to leave him alone. 

"Dre so help me shut up before I get mom now you are going to get up and walk to my apartment or I'm going to carry you. Choose." I said voice leaving no room for argument. When he simply put his arms up I crouched over him and picked him up before putting him on my back.

I looked to Harry who had stayed, helped and nodded to him in thanks that he returned before I ran home with my brother on my back.

When we arrived at my apartment I set him on my couch while I got my doctor bag .

I returned and didn't say anything to him as his scent revealed his anger and exhaustion. I simply put a bruise cream in his ribs before wrapping them and doing the same to his eye.

"You know Dre that my salve is pretty good but this bruise is still going to be ugly tomorrow..so I think we should tell mom"-

" _No_ we aren't going to tell her anything! Because my bruise will be gone tomorrow your medicine has always worked before. " his voice cracked as he looked at me eyes begging not to tell our mother. 

I sighed and I knew my eyes were misty before I blinked it away.

"Fine ! Fine. I wont tell mom what happened, but swear to me right now that if something like this happens again you will let me know, capice?" I said sternly looking into his eyes as we nodded. 

I hummed happy at his response before kissing his forehead. 

"Also I think it's time we revisit those self defense classes hot shot. " I said as I put my supplies back in my bag .

He shook his head, " those are boring, all we ever did was exercise so thanks but no thanks." He said and before I could get a word in he hopped down from the couch and was out of my door.

I sighed shutting the door behind him ,as I turned to go into my room and unpack.

###

The next day I was up in the morning to take Dre to school, then my mother to work since I didn't have a job yet but had substantial savings.

When I entered their apartment my mom was asking Dre if he was ready or not because they had to go in 20 minutes. 

"I know mom." Dre replied when she saw me.

"O good morning sweetie, are you sure that you wanna go drop us off? You really should be looking for work ." She said as she gave me a hug then pulled away to put one of my curls behind my ear.

"Yeah mom I'm sure there are plenty of jobs here its no rush. " I said smirking as I took a waffle that was left in the toaster and taking a bite.

When my mom suddenly asked Dre if he had his uniform on.

To which he responded yes once again I looked at mom and said " Hey mom the other day while I was looking at the school calendar I could have sworn I saw a Uniform day so I'm going to grab him a pair of clothes really quick." 

"O ok baby you know more that I do since I haven't read the pamphlet yet so go ahead his clothes are in the box next to his bed." She said before turning around and yelling "Ok ,Come on we are waiting on you." At Dre.

I snorted as I grabbed him his favorite outfit I bought him last week before we left Detroit and shoved it in my purse.

And yes I am a purse lady that has everything you need to survive in my purse ..its a habit that has just stuck.

When I stepped out of the room , I saw Dre in his uniform and started laughing especially when I saw his hat ..real inconspicuous Dre. 

"Well dont you look handsome!" I said as we left the apartment teasing him .

"Shut up Mara it's not funny." He said as I continued to poke and prod him all the way to his school.

Later as we approached the school Dre started one last attempt to get mom to go.

"You know ,you dont have to come in. I mean ,I can handle it." He said in his most puffed up man voice.

"Dre don be silly it's your first day!" She said in reply not deterred in the least.

"Yeah little brother today is a special day!" I said waiving my camera that he stared at in horror. 

Mom laughed and shook her head at us and Dre tried to take my camera, "Plus we all have to meet the assistant principal, Mrs.Po." she says as we approached the gate.

"I can find her. And you need to get to work right ?" He says quick as a whip

She stared at him critically , " are you trying to get rid of me?" She asks 

"No ,mom" Dre says Disappointed at his failed attempts the same time I said , " Duh,mom."

Mom glared at me as I shrugged, " well mom you do ten to hover and bugg us. When I was his age I did the same stuff." I said giggling as I remembered all the chaos I caused in middle school. 

Mom shook her head and called out to a woman who was an Omega standing at the gates in a suit dress.

"Mrs.Po?"

And proceeded to greet her as she looked up with a polite smile.

"Ms. Parker we have been waiting." She says sternly in return of the greeting before looking at me curiously. 

My mom started to apologize explaining we just flew from Detroit yesterday when I felt a wave of dread from Dre and followed his gaze to the boy from yesterday .

When our mom Introduced Dre than me to the vice principal. 

Dre gave her a quiet hello as did I but in Mandarin with a smile.

Mrs.Po turned back to Dre and explained.

"We only wear uniforms on uniform day."

My mom apologized admiting she didn't read the school packet yet when I pulled out his change of clothes.

"Well then it's a good thing I brought this then." I said and the assistant principal looked at me in surprise as I gave my brother the clothes. 

" Its better to be prepared. " I said placing my hand on Dre's head unfortunately bringing attention to Dre's hat that Mrs. Po said wasn't permitted. 

That's when my dislike of her started, now I understand the necessity of following the dress code but at the moment it just caused problems. 

Because right after Mrs.Po said that mom ripped Dre's hat off saying she hadn't read the dress code either , and even though Dre looked down mom already saw it.

" Dre Is that make up?" She demanded as she wiped his cheek causing Dre to say ow under his breath.

I put my hand on my nose and prayed for patience. 

As Dre tried to explain away the bruise by running into a pole.

"No you have a black eye . You got into a fight?" She said incredulously. 

At that moment Mrs.Po decided to interject that fighting wasn't tolerated at the school. 

"You heard him, he ran into a pole." My mom and I said at the same time as mom pulled him aside as I got out a wet wipe and started to wipe away the make up so I could apply my salve to help heal the bruise.

Immediately mom was in interrogation mode asking Dre who did it, despite his protests that he ran into a pole and he didn't want to tell her because he knew she would act like a enraged momma dog.

"Dre you know I dont play that. Somebody hit my baby , I will tear through-"

"I know mom, that's why I dont tell you stuff." He said forcefully as I applied my salve on his eye and gently rubbed it in before putting it in his pocket. 

When mom suddenly turned to me and asked "Amara did he run into a pole??" She asked me knowing that I knew the truth.

I looked at Dre, saw his puppy eyes and lied , " he did though it was more of a pipe than a pole-"

"See just relax, I just ran into a pole." Dre said trying to assure our mother.

Who just snapped, " yeah , Yeah you ran into a pole. " probably knowing that we were both lying and chose another time to get the truth.

Mom took a moment, and looked to the side before speaking up.

"All right Dre, alright, alright look go to class. But we will talk about this later." 

"Ok." Dre said before mom told him to go on .

I stopped him and kissed him on his forehead and whispered, " Remember what I said ok?" Afterwards he nodded and I let him follow the vice principal. 

Then mom called out to Dre " I love you. "

Dre turned around embarrassed , " O mom come on, seriously?" 

She held her ground , " I said I love you." She repeated meanwhile I was recordingon my camera..for memories of course .

"Okay, I love you too." Dre said painfully like he had to tear out his own teeth to say it .

When mom told him to have a good day , I Said I loved him too.

He ignored us and followed the vice principal inside the school. 

My mom and I both looked at one another gaze full of worry before I took her arm in mine .

"Come on ,now let's get you to work." I said as I smiled and started to complain to her about the office man's working the front desk kept flirting with me.

Finally she started to smile again, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

########

It's the weekend now, and I had already gotten a job without trying to. I was writing poems for one of the more popular magazines in china and it payed well so I was content. 

Currently I was in my moms Kitchen making some lunch for Dre's day at school along with breakfast.

Since he told me about the altercation that happened between him and Cheng I told him that I would make his lunch so he didn't have to go to the cafeteria. 

As well as advice on dealing with the other boy who had one more chance before I went to his parents. I have already spoken th the vice principal about the situation so she has made sure that the other boy is being closely watched.

I'm watching my brother try and copy the Karate movements on the screen and fail horrifically.

"Dre Parker I have told you that I will teach you basic self defense forms if you would just wait. This is going to absolutely nothing if you get Into another scuffle. " I said while cutting up the last of the vegetables to put in the pot with the soup that was going with the chicken fried rice.

As I watch my brother callously go through the moves , with minimal effort..it made me cringe honestly. 

When there was a knock on the door, I peeked around the corner dressed in my denim shorts and a tank top due to the heat.

" _Who is it?_ " I asked and the reply was a deep soothing voice. 

"Come to fix the water." Mr.Han said

"Oh come on in, would you like something to drink or a snack before you get started?"

I asked stepping out of the kitchen and looking at Mr.Han who was standing in the doorway and walked into the apartment. 

"No thank you miss." He said bluntly as he watched Dre's poor attempt to copy the movements that were on screen. 

I took the opportunity to lightly breathe in the Alphas calming scent before speaking. 

"O please call me Amara , no need for formality unless you prefer it. And just so you know the bathroom is down the hall at the end."

I said right as the kettle started to whistle so I headed back into the kitchen grabbed a towel picked up the kettle put it onto the counter and turned off the stove.

Out of the corner of my eye I say Mr.Han stare at Dre as I filled the cups with green tea. For a moment in pity or bewilderment I cant tell but it is obvious that Han itches to correct his movements. 

I was back to stirring the soup pot and checking the vegetables. When I heard Mr.Han calling for Dre who continued to focus on the television and mimicking the karate class on screen.

The second time Han called Dre Kid , I told Dre to answer him over my shoulder since I was cooking. 

The little shit ignored me, and just as I turned around to either answer Mr.Han myself or yell at Drake I saw a toothpaste lid hit Dre in the neck.

It seems there is more to the maintenance man than I thought. 

I laughed, hard as shit as I checked the desert in the oven at Dre's reaction. 

I nearly died when Dre asked the older Alpha, " Did you just hit me in my neck with a toothpaste cap?"

Before I focused back on breakfast , only hearing snippets of the conversation. 

What made me pause though was when Mr.Han asked Dre about his eye.

I stopped packing Dre's lunch to hear his reply. 

"I ran into a pole." He said nervously 

" That must be some pole" Mr.Han remarked seriously and I snorted as I put the hot pack and cold pack in Dre's lunch to keep each thing at the correct temperature. 

When our mom returned from the store just as i took the cookies out of the oven and turned everything off on the stove since it was done.

Dre returning to copying the movements on the TV after telling Mr.Han about the door handle.

Mom excitedly told Dre how she found his favorite Cereal and my Favorite chocolate which I thanked her for getting while making her a plate before she went to work.

Along with a plate for me and Mr.Han, who could take it home if he didn't want to stay and eat.

Just as I finished the last plate , which was mine I heard mom Ask Dre to pick up his Jacket. 

I froze and sighed, I had meant to hang it up before mom came home so we could avoid the whole round about argument but it seems I'll have to watch it happen today. 

"For the hundredth time , can you please pick up your jacket?" She asked in a deceptively calm voice as I placed all the food and drink on a tray to put on the table. 

"One second mom". Dre said in a tone that meant 'no I wont pick up my jacket ' while trying to copy a kick that happened on the TV and failed.

"No! Not in a second. Now" she demanded 

"This program is about to be over, give me 2 minutes-"

"Dre ,I dont Care! Come pick it up Now." mom said voice rising as she got more upset. 

"God ,how many times do I have to ask you?" She demands hand on her his . I walked past her to put Dre's lunch in his bag before patting her back on my way to the kitchen. 

And I saw Mr.Han watching with Keen eyes, my purr coming out once again at the whiff of his scent before I could stop it.

I saw mom calm down a little as I started to put the dishes in the dishwasher. 

"Once ." Dre retorted voice short to our moms question.

"That's right, make it happen. " she said 

"What is with you and this jacket?" Dre mumbled and immediately our mother who hears and sees all turned around. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She questioned sharply 

"Nothing." Dre quickly replied saving his skin.

"That's what I thought.Nothing." Our mom said watching Dre pick up his jacket before turning to the groceries. 

Dre then hung up his Jacket with as most sass and attitude as possible, before meeting eyes with Mr.Han and turning away.

Not long after Dre and mom left for school and work.

It was quiet since it was just me and Mr.Han I grabbed one of the green tea's I prepared and headed to the bathroom where Mr.Han had the door handle in his hands about to put it back when he saw me.

He set it down and took the cup drinking it tentatively at first before downing it like a starved man.

I laughed lightly, and took back the cup he finished. 

"So , mind telling me Mr.Han which temple you trained at? If I had to guess I would say Shaolin. If only for a while." I asked looking at him through my lashes.

He didn't answer, and simply started to reapply the door handle. But his reaction told me all I needed to know.

I left him to his work noticing that he wished to be left alone. 

To go to the kitchen and finish putting everything away, while lightly singing 

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Oh, I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can

Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your skin is soft like summer rain  
And I can not compete with you, Jolene

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene, Jolene

I turned around and nearly dropped the plate I was holding. 

Mr.Han was standing in the living room staring at me.

I put my hand to my chest trying to calm down .

"Mr.Han don scare me like that-"

I broke off once I got a good look at him, he was pale and his eyes were unfocused. 

His hand tightened on the tool box to the point his knuckles turned white as he started to hyperventilate. 

I immediately went to him, and gently moved him to sit on the couch.

I gently put my hands on his shoulders after getting him to put down his tool box.

Then grabbed his hand and put it on my chest so he would hear my heart beat as coached him to hold his breath for 10 seconds then breath.

As well as getting him to focus on the present by talking to him gently, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Aking if he fixed the doorknob, and other random questions until he started to focus one more.

"Mr.Han ..Mr.Han look at me ,yes there we go now did you want some chicken fried rice to take home with you.?" I asked as his breathing having slowed down and he started to show signs of coherence as he breathed in my calming scent that I was overproducing from my glands to calm him down. 

I was about to ask him again to get him to focus more when he interrupted me.

"Yes ,I want the rice Amara." He said dryly 

I laughed, "All right I'll go get it ready unless you want to eat here?" I asked but I I already knew the answer. 

Now that he was back and aware his wall went back up.

"No thank you, I must go." He said and I nodded and left him to his thoughts as I prepared his portion of lunch.

I then went to my purse hanging on the coat rack , and took out some mint, German chamomile, and Valerian root.

Then took everything to Mr.Han and sat in front if him on the couch. 

"Mr.Han I know it's not any of my business inquiring about you personal life...but do these spells happen often?"

I asked as politely as possible, while holding eye contact with the man.

He dipped his head in a nod , and I took a breath.

"Ok then , let me tell you something about me I am a herbalist for funs sake because I love healing but couldn't stand to go the doctor route. So here I have chamomile you put in tea and it is very calming..works well for anxiety and PTSD as well as considered a mild sedative if used to much."

I said handing him the bottle that had a fact label attached to it as well as directions.

"Then there is Valerian root, or mint . Now I am not going to give you both the Valerian root and Chamomile because that will be to much for your system. So you have to choose one or the other, although I think you should take the Chamomile because the Valerian root has some side effects that vary. And mint just helps you focus if you chew the leaves or make a tea" I explained laying of the bottles out on top of his Tupperware of food to let him pick one.

He stared at me trying to discern if I was telling the truth probably suspicious of my help since I was a stranger.

I sighed and grabbed my tea cup that I still hadn't finished yet that held Chamomile tea with a few pieces of mint leaves.

Showed him what was inside before finishing it so all that was left were the tea leaves at the bottom. 

"See I drank this myself, so I'm not trying to poison you." I said sarcastically with a smirk

He huffed a chuckle himself before looking down at his options. 

"I'll take the mint and Chamomile." He said handing me back the Valerian root that I got up to return to my purse.

He followed me tool box in hand as well as his food and medicine. 

He stopped at the door way before turning around 

" _Thank you Amara_." He said 

I smiled and slowly taking his hand.

"You're welcome, my door is open for you any time Mr.Han." I said then quickly removed my hand sensing he was uncomfortable.

Then he just simply left without another word .

Later after Dre came home a complete mess until I calmed him down by talking to him about what happened today at school.

The three boys cornered him and ripped his bookbag open and dumped everything that was in it, luckily for him he had already eaten his lunch. 

But another substitute teach saw what happened, since I gave my warning to the Vice principal and the boys were punished as well as the parents being called.

So I ended up going to the school to Get Dre from the office, since I was his emergency contact before our mom.

When we god home Dre started to cry, so I just simply held Dre while rubbing his back like I used to when he was a young Pup. 

Singing his favorite Arabic lullaby after Saying that I was proud that he stood up for himself and that it was unlikely it would happen again. 

Lest the Cheng boy wanted a lawsuit. 

Now Dre and I sat on the couch watching spongebob on TV myself translating what was happening in the episode 

When mom came in and Dre immediately pretended to be asleep. 

I sighed as I played along with his ruse.

"Baby?" Mom called worriedly probably smelling my and Dre's distress earlier over lapping with Mr.Han's scent

I responded quickly as if not wanting her to wake Dre.

"Yeah mom we are here but Dre is asleep. " I said from my spot at the end of the couch. 

She came in and sat next to him with a smile ran her hands through his hair before turning to me.

"So honey, wanna explain to me what going on with you and Mr.Han ?" Her grin turning deadly as I groaned and dragged her to the bedroom. 

Not wanting Dre to overhear the fiasco that happened today and use it against me.

#####

Amara POV 

It's a Sunday, and I'm walking down the busy streets of Beijing with Dre in between mom and I as we are our ice cream.

"I just think it's funny that you have to get my permission to go to the forbidden City. I got pull in Beijing" Mom said while putting the permission slip in her purse as I laughed into my ice cream.

"Isnt that what they are known for in china being Criptic? Or ironical? Becausethe only pull you got in Beijing of your ice cream momma " Sarcasm leaking from my voice. 

"Girl hush you mouth." mom said despite smiling herself at my dry humor. 

Just as Dre said it wasn't funny. 

"Ugh cut it out Mr.Grumpy." Mom said taking another bite of ice cream while I sent a wave of concern to my brother through the link.

He gave me a smile trying to ease my worries despite it looking more like a grimace. 

While mom was trying to cheer him up by talking about how good the ice cream is and how he should try it.

"Mom , stop please this is how you sound ' oh, my goodness this ice cream here is so good,and everything in China is so much better than everything else"- Dre said with exaggerated hand and head movements. 

I was holding my stomach, from my laughter trying to hold it in as I saw mom put a drop of ice cream on her finger with a look on her face. 

Then my thoughts were confirmed as she put it on his forehead. 

"Aw mom come on!" He said wiping it off as I started laughing so hard I need ed to lean on my knees. 

As my mom went on to say she doesn't sound or move like that at all .

"Actually mom I think his impression was spot on. " I teased before having to dodge to the side as she tried to come after me with some ice cream .

I shrieked as I took a step back and repeated "I surrender stand down woman Stand down." Much to the joy of the surrounding people in the market.

"That's what i thought, Amara. You know I still think we should have gotten you ice cream its really good." Mom said to Dre.

I nodded in agreement eating my last bite and throwing away the cup.

When suddenly I felt Dre's excitement spike through our bond and the next thing I know he takes off yelling at both of us to come on.

I was immediately able to keep up by his side my reflexes faster than his our mom yelling at us to slow down as she struggled to catch up.

When I start to see the advertisements for Master Li and his studio. 

I knew what Dre was so excited about, as we entered the gates of the dojo.

Our mom yelling how Dre is about to get hit for running away from her.

Until she sees what Dre and I are seeing. 

There has to be over 70 kids out on that yard doing fighting forms in complete sync.

"Wow". -mom says in wonder, while Dre says in amazement. 

"Kung- Fu.." 

I on the other hand am looking at everything with a critical eye..this master Li obviously like control of things if what I'm seeing leaves me to believe. 

Dre and I start to walk pass the rows and rows of children going through the correct forms of ' Kung-fu"

When Dre walks up to one of the indoor studios peering in excitedly. 

Me not being far behind him, studying the students and the forms they are going through...yeah theses kids must be the top students or inner circle. 

Even I with my training in many styles of martial arts from Muy thai, judo and Taekwondo to Krav magazines, boxing and smaller styles such as Ba Gua.

Even I wouldn't want to take on half of those students at the same time despite that being my speciality. 

When I opened the door , I noticed all I could smell was Alphas, and Betas no Omegas whatsoever as my brother and I stepped into the dojo.

Immediately my eyes were drawn to the man in the middle of the mat upon the platform. 

He stood straight, and rigidly walking around looking for any misstep from his students. His hair as dark as his eyes, hard and cold as stone .

He was a predator, through and through and it made my hackles rise.

Master Li reminds me of Mr.Han in a way, in that they are both predators that are strong enough to exude that strength. 

Except Mr.Han hides it until he wishes for it to show he is a perfect example of a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

Master Li however is like a mad Wolverine that has the mind of a snake. He acts dangerous all the time and wears the intimidation like a cloak.

When he suddenly turned and caught sight of my brother and I. 

His gaze locked on to me and I held it , I didn't look away in submission as most Omega's here usually do ...nor did I challenge him .

"What do you learn here?" He asked loudly of his students. 

Eyes still upon me as I held my brother's arm , yet looked at him and his students with caution. 

"No weakness! No pain! No mercy!" They yelled out in perfect fusion making me think that this is obviously something they respond to often.

But it rubbed me completely the wrong way, never showing any weakness in my opinion is a weakness because we are human and therefore at one point in time will be weak or vulnerable. 

What he should be teaching his students is how to overcome weakness not ignore it.

Dont even get me started on pain, you need to feel it to gauge you body's condition to know when healing or a doctor is needed.

Without pain I dont expect you to live long if you are a martial artists. 

No mercy pissed me off the most, because all that does is cause and fuel hatred, distrust and destruction. Show an enemy mercy and they will most likely become ally, or at the least owe you. 

So I find everything this Master Li is teaching distasteful and disagree with it ..yet I cant seem to turn my eyes from him.

When he asked the question again and the students repeated the answer again, I was wanting to leave.

"Dre let's go." I said frowning as Master Li instructed them to begin. 

A second later when I saw Cheng's face ,and felt Dre's heartbreaking hopelessness, rage and sorrow caused a whine to build in my throat as Dre quickly shut the door as soon as we stepped out.

I felt eyes on us ,as we left walking across the square at a hurried pace as Dre's wish to leave consumed him.

"Dre hold on , I already am teaching you self defense you are already do so well. You dont need to learn Kung-fu especially from that man who teaches such despicable things-"

"Mara just leave it ,let's get out of here. Mom! Let's go we are leaving." He says to our mom who is surrounded by precious little ones want to touch her hair.

He repeats himself one more time much to our moms confusion. 

"What? why ? Dre we just got here." She said in confusion. 

Dre simply kept walking, our mom quickly breaking away from the confused children. 

I apologized to then and gave them a bag of sweets that didn't have sugar and took off after my mom in brother. 

Just in time to hear our mother ask what happened. 

"We moved to china!....that's what happened. " Dre yelled in frustration his face scrunched up as he tried not to cry.

Before we continued on our walk home completely silent until we reached the breakroom area for the maintenance men.

"Ok, stop." Mom said to Dre who did as did I. 

"Mom I dont think "- she cut me off , then addressed my brother. 

"Dont be like that Dre. What do you want me to do ? We have been here less than a week and I feel"-

" _I feel like it's a year!"_ Dre said voice full of anguish, stopping our mom in her tracks .

I reached out to him both Physically and Mentally but he slapped my hand away.

"No! Amara just stop!...I hate it here!!" Dre said as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. 

"Dre ,please let me help you...I can't help you if you dont tell me what's wrong so please.." Our mother said voice tired and weary.

"You dont care what's wrong! All you care about is how happy I am and how great the ice cream is! Well I'm not happy! I hate it here!" Dre tells out voice going high as he starts to cry.

Making me cry as well ,due to the heavy emotions that are battering me from his side of our link.

"I wanna go home!" He shouts and our mother scoffs. 

"Dre we cant go home, ok? There is nothingleft for us in Detroit! This is what we got.This is home." She says looking Dre in the eyes.

Dre simply shakes his head and walks away to our apartment. 

I look at my mother and we come to an agreement I mouthed at her that I would tell her later as we started to return to our homes, exhausted by today's events.

When I felt a tiny hand grab onto my leg , looked down and saw one of the little boys that was touching our mothers hair before we ran off tears in his eyes as he said he was lost.

'Damnit, he must have followed us' I thought as I picked him up and told my mom I would get him back to the studio and that I would talk to her later tonight before turning and heading back the way we came .

####

Master Li POV

My studio is as it has always had been the very best in Beijing. My students were all up to form ,no weakness or mistakes in sight.

I walked around them on the mat as they completed their forms..when the smell of an Omega hit my nose.

I have been with many in my life time but none of their scents called to me like this one did.

It smelt exactly like my favorite treats I tasted as a child and the perfume my sister used to adore when we were children. 

I wanted it to be mine .

I looked for the source , and saw two outsiders in my personal dojo. The woman was breath taking, her skin light brown, hair long all the way to her ass , and her arms and legs that are muscular were not overly so ..but that wasn't what caught my eye .

She didn't avoid my gaze like most Omegas do , she held my piercing gaze not looking away but not disrespecting me either.

I could tell by the way she held herself, that despite her status she was a fighter .

Filled with a need , to intimidate or impress I'm not sure which . I asked my students in a commanding voice what I taught them 

Then had them repeat it again, to show proof of my strength and ability to guide and provide. 

Except as I watched the Omega for the usual reaction of awe, wonder, or suprise...what I was met with was disapproval.

It angered me , deeply especially when her little pup turned tail and ran taking her presence with him.

By the end of the session many of my students were obviously confused at my change of behavior, but didn't question me when I dismissed them to go home.

Later as I went to lock the dojo doors, the woman was there opening the door..with one of my younger students upon hip who was asleep. 

"Now , now What is this?" I asked in English mouth curled into a curious smile waiting for her reply.

" _Excuse me for disturbing you at this hour Master Li but the little one happened to follow me home after we departed...will you help me get ahold of his guardian_ to _take him home? "_ she said in my language so well that if I had not heard her speak English earlier I would have assumed Mandarin was her first language. 

I motioned for her to follow me to my office, which was a ways down the hall.

I smirked as I noticed her breathing in my scent, when she didn't think I would notice. So as I opened my office door to call the little things parents I remembered a poem I read as a child.

Ah yes I believe it was called the spider and the fly.

###

Amara POV

Much to my dismay when I arrived to the dojo almost everyone was gone only the staff was left, so I was directed to Master Li since he had all the familial information in his files to contact the child's family. 

The boys name funnily enough was Li Hun, like someone Took Master Li's name and mushed it with Mr.Han's.

Right when I arrived I happened to bump into the man I was seeking except he was no longer in his uniform, he was wearing a pair of Jean's that hugged him tightly as well a a black tee shirt the showed off his muscular arms.

And I could actually smell his scent , ..it was almost exactly like Mr.Han's in how it called to me despite smelling the exact opposite. 

Master Li smelled of iron, and the smell of something burning at a cookout. 

If Mr.Han was calm or peace, Master Li would be Chaos and unrest. 

I was taken from my thought by Master Li's silky voice. 

"Now, now what is this"? He asked with a cocky smile that showed his teeth as he purposely filled the room with his pheromones. 

I took a deep breath through my mouth before replying

" _Excuse me for disturbing you at this hour ,Master Li but the little one happened to follow me home after we departed...will you help me get ahold of his parent to take him home? "_

I said looking the man in the eye as I re adjusted Li Hun on my hip.

His smile dissapeared for a second at my reply before it came back wider that before. 

Li simply motioned for me to follow him which I did to his office. 

On the way there everytime his back was turned I would breathe in his scent to calm my nerves despite know that I should be more wary of this dangerous alpha.

When we reached his office he opened the door for me before entering and closing it behind him.

" _Please sit miss??"_ Li asked as he sat behind his desk motioning to the comfortable chair with cushions across from him.

" _You may call me Amara. If I may call you Li?"_ I questioned curious of his answer. 

He nodded " _you may, now to get to business what is the child's name."_

He asked while opening one of the file cabinets behind him.

" _He is called Li Hun, ironic is it not"._ I said with a smile as I caressed the young pups locks as he turned in his sleep to get closer to my scent gland on my neck. 

Li simply hummed as he scanned the files, before finding the child's name . Pulling the file and calling the child's guardian which was his older brother who was still in university. 

After the call ,there was silence between Li and I until the man cleared his throat to get my attention .

_" Amara , I am curious where is it that you hail from?"_

He asked while resting his chin upon his hands while waiting for my reply. 

_" I was born in the United states of America, how about you?"_ I asked and simply received a short answer of Beijing. 

From there he asked me other questions, such as why I stopped by his dojo, my job, as well as asking if Dre was my pup.

I answered all his questions until he asked, " _Amara I have noticed that you are a martial artist your self ..what do you think of my dojo."_

 _"I dont think you want me to answer that Li ."_ I said while meeting his eyes from across the desk.

 _"No ,I do it is nice to accept constructive criticism from other peers . It helps me and my students flourish in championship to learn from other ."_ He replies voice as dark as night, pressuring my opinion to take form.

" _Very well first this is the mantra your students repeated this morning..I honestly disagree with everything it entails."_ Li's smile became cold and flat as he replied, " _And why is that , little Omega. "_ his scent flaring out to intimidate me.

" _Let me break it down for you , first Is the No weakness rule..we are human not robots or gods so we have imperfections..moments of vulnerability. So what I think would be better to teach your students on how to get around or through weakness. Instead of teaching them to ignore it or suppress something you may consider a weakness but actually can be used as a strength._

As I continued to speak Li's indignation rose as well as his anger. Seems like he does have a complex, about control, being right and always winning by whatever means necessary. 

Right as Li opened his mouth to retort , the office door opened by a college student who was obviously Li Hun's brother.

He called his brothers name in joy at finding him , and reached to take Li from my arms when the 6 year old reached out for me and said in a sleepy voice _"Moma."_

His other brother froze as he continued to reach out to me , before rapidly apologizing before I shushed him and started to sing little Li a lullaby from his brother arms.

Yuè nǎge míng, fēng er nǎge jìng,  
yáolán qīng pāi dòng,  
niáng de bǎobǎo bì shàng yǎnjīng,  
shuì ya shuì zài nàgè mèng zhōng

When I finished he was back asleep as his brother looked to me in gratitude. 

" _Here take this "_ I said to the older brother take a piece of paper from Li's desk as well as a pen writing something down .

I quickly gave his older brother whose name was Shin Hun my number and address to bring Li over because I loved pups ..especially that one who followed me home for simply smelling like his departed mother .

Then Shin got a call that he answered, and apologized before quickly departing after promising to stay in touch.

Leaving me and Li alone.

I quickly looked to Li to try and excuse myself when I realized how close to me he was , eyes glinting with some unknown intent as he asked.

" _You are right , about my rule about weakness Amara ...even though we haven't known one another long would you be interested in coming here and advising me? "_

Li said taking another step into my personal space almost trying to cage me into the wall by his desk.

He would only have to move few inches and his lips would have brushed mine.

My head started to feel fuzzy from inhaling his pheromones , before I shook my head to clear it.

And put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

_" I'm sorry Mr.Li but I'm afraid I have to refuse your offer..i feel as though you are not honorable due to the behavior some of your students. If you wish to prove to me otherwise, my number is on your desk."_

I said before slipping out from under his arm before he could comprehend what had just happened and ran like a bat out of hell.

When I finally reached my apartment I was too tired to tell my mom what had happened with Dre and simply decided to do it tomorrow, as me head hit my pillow. 

####

Today is the day of Dre's fieldtrip to the forbidden city. I had already informed my mother of the bullying Dre has be victim too only under the promise that she didn't flip the fuck out. 

My mother of course did flip out anyway and we simply just ended up having a phone call conference with the teachers who promised to keep a closer eye on Dre.

As well as my mother and I taking shifts to take Dre to and from school. So the boys couldn't use that opportunity to jump him.

So of course as soon as I go to pick Dre up from the bus he isn't there.

So I followed his scent , curious to what he was doing going this way to reach the house.

When I suddenly felt his panic, and fear.

Distressed I took off hot on his tail as well as 6 other people's who were on his trail.

I was running so fast past concerned alphas who had emerged at me scent of distress to see what the noise was about.

I was catching up to the boys since bystanders actually intervened when smelling my distressed pheromones and seeing the teenage boys as the cause. They were wearing the orange uniforms so of course my luck would run out on one of the corners .

I turned around and tripped on a case of bottles and twisted my ankle Very badly.

I cried out in pain as I tried to stand and go to my brother who was still running from the pack of wolves that were chasing him.

I whimpered and cried as I forced my self to my feet, every step a burning agony that tore a sob through my throat. 

But I was too slow, I felt it when they caught up to him. 

As they held him down and hit him over and over , I screamed so loud it came out deranged as I forced myself to run on my ankle. When I reached the door that they had locked and rammed it with all my strength. 

It broke under the pressure and I cried out as my shoulder almost dislocated .

Just as I felt another wave of pain from my brother that overwhelmed me so much that I was near wild as I attacked one of the boys holding him in place with a punch so hard he was immediately knocked out.

Just as the boy Cheng kicked my brother in the Chest.

I caught my brother as he landed on too of me so hard the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

There was silence as the other boys stood in shock at what had just happened, before going to thier fallen friend and pulling him out of the way.

When I heard one of the boys say that Dre had enough, and that they would face serious punishment for harming a Omega no matter how indirect it was.

Then Cheng repeated the fucking mantra we heard at the Dojo and approached us.

Having gotten my breath back I was shielding my brother who was barely conscious behind me .

Teeth bared ,Growls coming from my throat as soon as any of them got close.

When Two of them came at me from different directions, I was able to dodge the first and cause him to tumble by using his offset balance to my advantage. 

The second I hit with my elbow that was pure bone and strength because of my Muy thai training. Surprisingly the teen was only stunned and got right back up.

My strength was already lagging from the streets of carrying my own pain and my brothers. 

I didn't see the older third teen until it was too late as soon as he got a hold of me the second boy did to then a third had to hold me because I was trying to bite them.

When I saw Cheng go for my Dre one more time I let out a whine that made the alphas loosen thier hold on me by Instinct.

But I still knew I was going to be too late, when Cheng was stopped the no one other than Mr.Han.

My Alpha 

My Omega purred in my head before I threw that thought out the window. 

I desperately breathed in his scent , that was full of rage yet didn't show on his face as he told the boys to go home after pushing Cheng away.

I took the opportunity presented and head butted the oldest teen holding me , slipped from the younger two once again as I hopped over to my brother hiding behind my Alpha.

Crooning to him to calm him and my pup down, my instincts still at the forefront of my rational thoughts due to the situation .

My Alpha caressing my face in concern ,after checking 9n my brother when I saw one of the attackers attempt to kick my pup while my Alphas back was turned. 

I pulled my pup to me and hovered over him keeping him safe. 

Turns out I didn't have to do anything because my strong Alpha grabbed the attackers leg and pushed him back.

Then one of the older ones came at my Alpha with a high kick that he blocked, swung a fist that my Aplha dodged before pushing the attacker back just as he did to the other one .

Then the third came with the 4th both attacking at the same time as my Alpha redirected, blocked or rebuffed thier attacks.

I preened once again and said to my pup unthinkingly " My Alpha is strong he will protect us pup so do not fear." Before getting more comfortable upon the floor.

Just as my Alpha pushed back the 3rd and 4th after slamming them into each other.

Then the fifth came at him with a kick followed by a strike that was shut down as the 1st came in again and kicked the 5th in the chest.

Then the 1st was kicked in the chest by the 2and due to my Alphas clever maneuvers. 

Again and again they came at my Alpha my mate, only to be put in thier place.

When finally they stopped attacking, having been beaten by my Alpha.

Who gently lifted my pup and helped me stand before taking us into his home.

###

It was about 3 minutes later when rational thought returned to me. 

It was extremely embarrassing knowing that my Omega saw Mr.Han as hers and both Mr.Han and Dre knew as well.

Mr.Han laid Dre on the bed after removing his shirt as I sat on a cushion chair my ankle propped up and shirt off waiting for Mr. Han's treatment. 

I watched as he lit a piece of cotton and proceeded to put the into the lightbulbs. 

I smirked from my spot as Dre asked Mr.Han what the lightbulbs were for before being shhh'ed.

As Mr. Han placed the light bulb next to the other on his arm before putting the piece of fire in a glass bowl.

He grabbed some of the blue flame like it was just some lotion and rubbed it onto my brothers stomach. Repeating the process once more and removing the light bulbs from my brother.

Then he moved his station over to me and looked at me asking for permission. I nodded as he placed the lightbulbs on my arm and leg .

Shivering everytime his hands brushed my skin , which happened a lot , when he grabbed the fire and rubbed it into the would on my shoulder the feeling was indescribable. 

Just pure ecstasy, I had to bite my lip not to let out any sounds as he finished my shoulder and moved to my ankle. 

My ankle was much more painful than pleasurable but I still couldn't help the goosebumps that appeared every time he touched me .

And I wasn't the only one affected , if his lingering hands, and eyes full of want were to judge .

After Mr. Han finished my ankle, he gently wrapped it using some gauze. 

When Dre's voice broke the silence when he said, " I thought you were just a maintenance man."

"You think only with your eyes so you were easy to fool." Was Mr. Han's response as he finished wrapping my ankle and started to pick up his 'medical kit'.

"It also doesn't hurt." Dre asked Mr Han as he was putting away the light bulbs.

"Ancient Chinese healing. " Mr.Han replied his Walls coming back up now that Dre and I were faring better.

Dre then asked how he fought as he did earlier, that he didn't even beat them up they did it to themselves. 

I also listened at this part ,paying attention despite my exhaustion. 

"When fighting angry, blind men,its best to just stay out of the way." Was Mr. Han's reply. 

"Isnt that an honest truth " I agreed pulled my hair to the side as I put my shirt back on, Han's gaze lingering before quickly looking away.

Once again Dre asked another question I wished to hear the answer to.

"So where did you learn Kung-fu?" Dre asked innocently. 

"From father" . Mr. Han said 

"So have you ever taught anyone?" 

Mr.Han stared at Dre's calculating expression cautiously before shaking his head no .

Then my brother asked if he would.

Han said it depends 

Dre asked what it depended on 

Han said the reason 

When Dre followed that with "What about to kick somebody's ass?"

"Dre parker you better watch it. " I said warning him from my chair .

As Mr.Han advised that the best fights are avoided ones.

"You know you are starting to sound like a fortune cookie. " I commented lightly with a laugh, getting a gently smile in return that was gone as quickly as it came.

Then Dre asked if he wanted to avoid getting his ass kicked. 

This time Mr. Han beat me to the punch if telling Dre off for his language. 

Dre apologized again as Han gave us both glasses of water as Mr.Han explained that Kung-fu is for knowledge, defense. Not to make war, but to make peace.

When Dre and I said at the same time that's definitely not what those pups were being taught.

To which Mr.Han rep6they simply had a bad teacher and there is no such thing as bad students. 

"Agree to disagree for me." I mumbled under my breath getting a reprimand star from tho wise old fortune cookie himself.

Dre said "great ". In a sarcastic tone following it up with they should just walk up to the school and speak with the teacher .

Mr. Han actually agreed at the same time I disagreed. 

When Han looked at me in surprise I just said that he was dangerous and reminded me of a snake.

Han simply nodded but continued picking up.

Dre continued to insist they couldn't do that because he would get his ass-

All Mr. Han had to do was give Dre a look before he said get beat up.

Mr.Han the savage said he would get beat up either way.

Dre then asked if Mr.Han would go with him.

Mr. Han said no despite all of Dre's reasons of why he should like Dre cant speak Chinese or how Mr.Han isn't busy anyway. 

Mr. Han continued to say no, so I told Dre I would go with him despite being tired.

Dre refused and said I couldn't go because of my sprained ankle which was kinda true I could go but u wouldn't be able to defend him much.

It was obvious that Dre still wanted Mr .Han to go but the man said no until Dre left.

Then a pained expression fell on his face, as I slowly walked over to him put my hand on his shoulder and said , " Alpha please.."

Not a second later he was calling for Dre to wait.

'Got him' I thought as I kissed Mr.Han on the cheek in thanks to tired to care about the repercussions and he didn't push me away or react badly in fact all he did was put his hand under my arm to keep me steady with a sigh . So I call it a win.

####

Before we went all gung Ho to the studio, I made us take a detour to my apartment so Dre could shower and change. 

I wasn't letting him go anywhere looking the way he was.

I gave him a shirt with green sleeves and pants before pushing him towards the shower.

Going back to the living room where Mr. Han was sitting on my couch staring off into space as I sat down next to him.

Han looked at me, curiously before returning to his thoughts. 

When I couldn't take it any more and asked him a much dreaded question. 

"Mr Han what do you think of me??" I asked boldly playing with my hair as my anxiety picked up an notch.

When he didn't answer I continued to babble.

"I was just curious, because it really obvious that I like you quite a lot. It- It's ok you dont have to answer that is a stupid ques-"

"You are kind. Wise. I find your presence soothing. " he said his bluntness returning with a vengeance. 

I blushed at his response, I always loved to receive praise when I Yawned .

Wow I must be more tired that I thought.

Mr. Han surprised me when he pulled my head onto his lap and commanded , " Close eyes and Sleep ."

His rough hand covering my eyes , his calming scent all I remember as I closed my eyes.

###

Amara POV

I got a hour of sleep until Dre's squawking at Mr. Han woke me.

"Hey ! Mr. Han what did I just say about making moves on my sister man?? Not cool."

My arm moved with lightning speed as I threw a pillow at Dre.

"Shut up! You brat I'm tired!" I snapped before trying to snuggle back into Mr. Han who sighed rubbed his face .

"Come Amara we must go to Dojo." Mr. Han said patiently while shaking my shoulder. 

I huffed and sat up, " Fine." I grouched standing in a huff still being careful of my weight as I got up and went to my bed room to change.

My sprained ankle only hurting every other step.

'Gosh I can't wait to get this over with' I thought as I put on a clean tank top my fighting bottoms (shorts) and pulled my brown hair up into a ponytail.

Checked my appearance in the mirror really quick before opening my door.

I grabbed my purse and walked passed Dre and Mr. Han to get my keys. 

Mr. Han and Dre staring at my outfit in confusion before impatient I rushed them.

"Come on." I said opening the door, and we were off.

####

Amara POV

I was right behind Mr. Han as we walked into the dojo Dre bringing up the rear.

Seemed we arrived just in time to see a sparring session between 2 students. 

Everything was fine until the obvious winner of the match , didn't continue fighting since he won.

" _What are you doing? Why did you stop? Finish!."_

Master Li commanded, and despite that those boys were apart of the group the attacked my brother . 

I couldn't help but flinch as the victor of the match was forced to hit his friend despite him already being defeated. 

I guess some of my distressed pheromones leaked out, because Mr. Han places a calming hand on my back while letting out a low purr.

I relaxed until Master Li made his student ( the victor) step toward him.

I didn't realize that he was going to strike the pup until he raised his hand. 

Before it could fall my voice shot out quick as a Whip.

" _Master Li, enough!"._

The man in question froze , before turning around his eyes meeting mine.

His anger obvious upon his face before he masked it.

Li's eyes locked upon Mr. Han and his arm around me.

Eyes cold Li turned around and harshly spoke to his students af if I didn't Interrupt the lesson to begin with.

 _" We do not stop when our enemy Is down...No mercy..No mercy in the studio...no mercy on competition.. No Mercy in life. Our enemies deserve pain."_ He lectured harshly as he walked the length of the gym mat.

Before his gaze focused on Cheng, who was starting at Dre.

Who nervously grabbed my hand, at the intimidating display. 

Master Li asked Cheng what he was looking at.

Cheng swallowed nervously, " _He's the one who attacked me_." The boy said.

Master Li looked back at us once again and Mr. Han and I stepped forward at the same time his arm still upon my back.

Dre hid a little behind My other side.

Now we had everyone's attention.

Mr. Han got straight to the point and stated, " _We are here to make peace."_

 _"Let your little thing mid himself. "_ Was Li's retort as he nodded to Dre.

Pissed off at the insult I frowned at Li, as Han responded , " _One to one no problem..6 to 1 to much to ask of anyone. "_

 _"I see."_ Li said 

Then abruptly following it up with , " _Prepare for match!"_ To his students who immediately sat forming a circle and Cheng stood in the middle a smirk on his face.

" whoa M. Han does he want us to fight?" Dre asked worriedly. I nodded before Han startedto lead us back to the door.

" _We are not here to fight ."_ He said frowning at me in disapproval at my mumbling of 'speak for yourself. ' 

" Hey I hold grudges " I whispered shrugging my shoulders. 

When I heard footsteps racing toward us and tensed as Master Li said , " _You attack my students and disrespect my studio?"_

 _"You want to leave ? Not so easy!"_ And put his hand on Han's chest . Tension was at an all high as Mr. Han removed Li's hand only for it to be grabbed by Li's other.

Mr. Hans hand roughly tightened on my waist , as I grabbed Dre's arm tightly in case we had to fight or flee.

" _You all came here , one of you fights now."_ Li said 

Mr. Han looked around desperately for a way out before I took a step forward towards Li

 _" Very well then , I will do so."_ I said confidently as I started to rap my hands with the bandages I brought in my pockets. 

Li scoffed, _" Not you , Amara I cannot honorably fight a injured Omega."_ He said mockingly throwing the words I had said to him the other night back at me.

Mr . Han didn't miss how Master Li said my name, but Interrupted my retort by nodded to a poster on the wall that televised an upcoming tournament. 

" _eThe boy will figh there."_ He said 

Master Li laughed. .it was so chilling and cold I shivered.

" _We accept your challenge."_ Master Li said happy at the turn of events. 

When Mr. Han asked Li to instruct his students to leave Dre alone as he trained.

Li stared at Dre before snapping, " _Attention! From now on the little thing "- I snarled at the insult-" is to be left alone...until the tournament Understood."_

The class yelled in agreement, as we once again turned to leave.

Li's last parting words to us where " _If he doesn't show up for the tournament I will bring pain to him and to you."_ He threatened to Han his eyes falling upon me with a smile as I glared at him.

Then we left , Dre immediately asking questions. 

Such as " So did it go as you planned it?"

To which Mr . Han said there was good news and bad news. 

I snorted, " yeah if you count them leaving him alone until the tournament as good news , tell us mr. Fortune cookie what the good news is."

Dre proceeded to freak out after my statement, as Mr. Han stared at me in annoyance for my outburst. 

"Great ! This is just great , so the bad new is that they get to beat me up in public awesome!" Dre said sarcastically. 

Then continued to say that the kids would kill him with their Kung-fu until Mr. Han interrupted angrily, "That is not Kung-fu, that is a bad man teaching very bad things!"

"Well that bad man teaching very bad things hurts! A lot." Dre insisted. 

To which I nodded to in agreement, I had felt Dre's pain when those kids were beating on him it's what caused me to go feral in the first place. 

When Han turned around to look at both of us and said, " more good news ..I'll teach you real Kung-fu. "

"Yes!!" Dre said excitement bright in his eyes as Mr. Han and eyes smiled at one another. 

At least we had a fighting chance , I thought as Mr. Han walked us home .

**Author's Note:**

> Translation :The moon is bright, the wind is calm,  
> Gently moving cradle,  
> Mother's baby, close your eyes,  
> Yeah sleep, sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.  
> Sherry is a beta  
> Both Master Li and Mr.Han are 39.  
> Amara is 25


End file.
